


Gingerbread Houses

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: Yule 2k19 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Decorating, Gen, Gingerbread Houses, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, Hufflepuff Pride, Hufflepuff Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: Hufflepuff has Traditions.Yule Day 8. Prompt: Gingerbread Houses.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory & Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter
Series: Yule 2k19 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576969
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Gingerbread Houses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is so late because I've spent all day working on my other things getting them ready for next year. I've been flipflopping on how I'm going about next year, but I think I've got it all figured out, so yay? I guess?
> 
> Anyways, enjoy one of my favourite headcanons!
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

Each of the Hogwarts Houses have traditions; some known to outsiders and some not. Hufflepuff, oddly enough, has the most secret traditions of all the Houses. From secret rituals to secret days, Hufflepuff celebrates Life and Magic the most of all the Houses. Gryffindor has Quidditch Parties and We’ve-Survived-Another-Year Parties. Slytherin has the Sabbats and Samhain Seances. Ravenclaw has Book Clubs and Midnight Teas.

Hufflepuff has a plethora of Traditions, from Common Room Sleepovers to Upper Year Only Parties. A favourite of the whole House though is the annual Gingerbread Decorating Party. Being that close to the kitchen is good for a lot of things, and getting free cookies is but one of them.

The day before those students who went home for the holidays left, the upper years went around to all the younger years’ rooms and gathered them all in the common room where the usual furniture had been replaced by tables and benches like those in the Great Hall.

Curious what was happening, the First Years settled with their Buddies and waited for an explanation.

“What’s going on, Cedric?” the younger of Cedric’s tiny Firsties asked, looking up at the brunet with bright green eyes.

“We’re going to do our annual Gingerbread decorating!” Cedric told his Buddies cheerily. “We each get a gingerbread house to decorate, and we can either take it home with us or save it for later. Most of us save ‘em for later, leaving them here in the common room for the fairies to enjoy until they migrate to the continent.” Both of his tiny Buddies got shy and he suspected he knew why. “Never done this before, huh?” When they nodded, he smiled and patted each on the shoulder lightly, “That’s okay, you’ve got seven years here and as many outside as you want to do it.”

The House Elves came filing in from the door between the common room and the kitchens, bowls of bits and pieces floating along behind them. The tables were all filled and the children soon eagerly dived in to making houses in each of their unique designs.

**Author's Note:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 
> 
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 


End file.
